


Научи меня

by SalemTheCat



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemTheCat/pseuds/SalemTheCat





	Научи меня

Гуннар Гриммсон, сколько себя помнил, никогда не обладал выдающимся педагогическим талантом, и тем более в нём никогда не просыпалось чувство взаимопомощи. Он не думал о том, что однажды уйдёт на покой и оставит свою работу. Но вот теперь он сидел на мягком стуле в одной из многочисленных приёмных замка, который, по его собственным ощущениям, затерялся где-то среди альпийских снегов и наблюдал, как Абернети, бывший канцелярский служащий, делает умопомрачительные, но совершенно бесполезные пассы палочкой.

— Не размахивай так палочкой и перестань расшаркиваться. Сколько раз говорить: ты не в дуэльном клубе. Где ты, говоришь, учился? В Ильверморни? И чему вас только учат в этом вашем болоте!

— Гуннар, — вздохнул Абернети, — возможно, дело далеко не в моём образовании, а в том, как ты объясняешь. У тебя нет к этому ни малейших задатков.

— Вот как? — Гриммсон поднялся со стула, намереваясь уйти. — Тогда и не стоило тратить время на такую бестолочь, как ты! — Он отвернулся и направился к выходу, чувствуя, как внутри Абернети закипает ярость.

— Ступефай! — выкрикнул тот, направляя в него заклинание.

— Лихо, но недостаточно. — Гриммсон отбил удар не оборачиваясь. — Усвой наконец, что произносить заклинание вслух — крайне глупо. В настоящем сражении важны лишь твоя реакция и сообразительность. — Он резко повернулся к Абернети, одновременно метнув в него заклинание. — Как ты справишься с таким, котик?

Абернети не стал уворачиваться и наколдовал вокруг себя полупрозрачный щит. Заклинание разбилось о него, превратившись в сноп бесплотных искр. 

— Я не котик. У меня имя вообще-то есть, — обиженно заявил он, быстро снял щит, резко перекатился по полу в сторону и проворно поднялся, выставляя палочку перед собой.

— А мне плевать, — спокойно парировал Гриммсон, наблюдая за этими бесполезными манипуляциями — они не спасли Абернети от новой порции заклинаний, от которых он снова скрылся за щитом. 

— Если будешь только защищаться, ничего не выйдет. Рано или поздно любую защиту пробьют.

Гриммсон слышал, как скрипит зубами его оппонент, прячась за щитом, который местами уже начинал рассыпаться.

— Что, котик, примешь поражение?

Из палочки Гуннара вырвался багряно-красный луч, вмиг разбивший щит. Абернети отбосило к противоположной стене. Его белоснежная рубашка уже тлела в районе рукавов. 

— Не дорос ещё, чтобы старших...

Гуннар хотел было выдать очередное поучительное изречение, чтобы ещё больше унизить Абернети, но захлебнулся собственными словами: его протащило через всю комнату и с силой ударило о стену.

— Как тебе такое, котик? — Абернети склонился над ним, победно улыбаясь, а затем протянул руку, помогая встать.

Да, у Гуннара не было таланта к преподаванию, но ему попался весьма способный и многообещающий ученик. Куда занятнее прочих обитателей этого огромного замка.


End file.
